Going on Vacation
by IloveanimeIlovelife
Summary: The Reikai Tantei, the Bladebreakers, and The HunterXHunter Crew all go on a trip to a newly opened resort and are sent to a new world! Please Read and Review.The first chapter is a bit strange so please don't get mad!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Heyas! This is my second fic started already, so I hope you enjoy it! **Bow **

Summary: Started out as a one-shot but now it's my second shot at the HxH, YYH, and Beyblade crossover. The Reikai Tantei, the Bladebreakers, and The HunterXHunter Crew all go on a trip to a newly opened resort and are sent to a new world where they have to go through a series of tests to stay alive.

Me: Kurama-san, Kurapika-san disclaimer please?

Both: Hai. J doesn't own anything here but the plot. Don't sue her.

Me: Okay! On with the show!

* * *

21-2-06

"_How long has it been?"_ he thought and remembered what his friends had done for him. And smiled. The blonde-haired Kuruta smiled; neither a fake smile, nor a malicious one either, a genuine smile, a smile not seen or felt for by its owner for a while.

"_It's good to be back…" _Kurapika thought looking out the train window, ignoring the insults and shouts coming from two of his companions.

"_No, not companions…Friends." _

Again, the blonde-haired teen smiled and paused to look at them. Killua was shouting insults and Leorio, Leorio shouting at him for doing so and Gon trying to break it all up. Kurapika found himself chuckling to himself, drawing attention to him.

" Nani? Kurapika what're you laughing at?" Gon said with his usual high-pitched voice.

"Yeah what's so funny?" Killua said, stopping himself from hitting Leorio. Kurapika turned away a bit flustered, he wasn't aware he had chuckled aloud and didn't feel like explaining it.

"Nothing Killua." He said regaining his calm composure and stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Oi! Wherever you going can you get me something to eat?"

"Okay fine Killua, fine. I'll get you something to eat, let me guess chocolate?" Kurapika said as he walked off and entered another cart.

He looked around observantly, somehow the cart seemed different, but Kurapika couldn't put his finger on why. Knowing he had to run an errand Kurapika went on the cart, still thinking of what was wrong.

"_What could it be?" _Not thinking Kurapika bumped into someone taking his seat and fell over.

"Ah! Gomen nasai." He said quickly and bowed to the red-haired teen in front of him. "I'm afraid I wasn't looking." He added politely.

"Daijobu. It's okay. It was a mere mistake. It's fine." The teen seemed very feminine and wore red clothing, if Kurapika hadn't thought it over he would have thought him a girl. The teen held out his hand to shake. "I'm Kurama."

"Kurapika." He said and realized he had to go get Killua's chocolate. "Arigato." With that he went off to the cart.

Kurama walked out of the dining cart and was about to sit down when he bumped into a blonde person, knocking him to the floor by accident.

"Ah! Gomen nasai." he heard the blonde say as Kurama looked him over. The blonde was a ningen, he knew that muchm but seemed a little different from the average human, something diffrent with his aura. Whilst looking Kurapika over he had also noticed that the blonde was in fact a boy, had blue eyes (1) and seemed very intellectual. But what could be different? His thoughts were quite short when he noticed the younger teen bowing."I'm afraid I wasn't looking" Kurama , knowing the boy didn't mean any harm smiled.

"Daijobu. It's okay. It was a mere mistake. It's fine." he said returning the polite tone he had received and holding his hand out to shake. " I'm Kurama."

"Kurapika." The blonde replied and seemed to remember something, which proved to be true. "Arigato." He heard Kurapika say and go to where he had gone previously. Shaking his head Kurama sat down next to a clearly annoyed Hiei. The kistune just chuckled at his friends expression, he had forced to go due to Reikai buisness.

"Who was that?" Came Yusuke's voice from behind them.

"Just someone I had bumped into Yusuke." He answered and took out a book from his bag.

"Alright then." Urameshi said and went back to his portable game.

* * *

(1) - I'm sorry to ask but what color are Kurapika's eyes? It keeps changing.

Me: I hope that's all right. I tried to re-do everything and I hope you like it! Again, any response is really appreciated.

Xie Xie Ni Gracias

Arigato

Salamat Po

Juliene Out


	2. Chapter 2

Me: A great big thank you to azab who put this story on favourites. **Bow** Xie Xie Ni! (Thank you)

Disclaimer: IloveanimeIlovelife doesn't own anything but the plot.

Me: So please don't sue me!

27-2-06'

* * *

Rei (1) stood up and made his way to the dining cart. They were playing poker and as a punishment for losing he had to go get food for all of them. 

"_Ugh!_" Rei thought. "_With all the food Tyson eats I'll be out of spare money for a while._" He began to regret ever playing poker with a sugar-high Max, and an over-confident Tyson, when he hadn't known how to play poker in the first place. _"Oh well, my fault."_ He thought casually as he entered the dining cart, thinking of what he should buy. The line wasn't long so the Chinese-blader was at the front soon and was just about to order when there was a loud **CRASH, **almost sending the teen to the carpet floor, where it not for his Nekojiin abilities.

"Ah! Gomen Nasai, sir. " He heard from behind him." My friends didn't mean to crash into you." A young blonde haired teen, said politely as he helped the older boy up. The boy didn't seem that much younger than Rei, and like Rei had a bit of a feminine appearance. But, something told Rei that this boy wasn't like your average teen. "Are you alright?" The boy cut in, this time with two kids aged about 12 years.

Rei shook his head for a second and then answered back.

"Oh me? I'm fine." He told him smiling; somehow he knew he could trust the blonde, so it would be all right to talk to him. "The name's Rei Kon. What's yours?"

"It's Kurapika…" he began as he thought whether or not to say his last name. He had decided not to, though the teen seemed trustworthy, Kurapika could not be sure. "And this is Gon and Killua." He continued indicating to the two 12 year olds beside him.

Taking his attention off Kurapika, Rei turned to the two boys to see one wearing a green and orange outfit with strange brown-black hair bowing, and another with a purple turtle neck, black shorts and a killer glare.

"Hmm…that glare could rival Kai's." Rei mused and turned to the other boy, whom he suspected was Gon.

"Gomen Nasai Rei-Niisan." He said bowing repeatedly and smiling. "Killua and I didn't mean to bump into you. We were just exploring the Train." He said grinning wider. Rei chuckled at how formal the boy was being and returned the grin with a caring look.

"That's alright Gon, it wasn't your fault. And just call me Rei, you don't have to be so formal" Rei said and turned to the silver-haired boy.

"Hn." Was all he heard, and chuckled once more.

"_Sounds like Kai too." _

"Well, we've got to get back to our cart now. Pleasure to meet you" Kurapika said as formal as before and took the two back to their seats.

"Nice meeting you." Rei called as he returned to his seat as well.

"Hey Rei, what took you so long buddy?" Tyson asked looking up at him hungrily.

"Hi Rei! Where's the food?" Max said happily.

"OH! Darn I forgot. Sorry about that, I met someone there. I'll go get it now." The ebony haired teen said quickly and was about to go to the dining cart when an attendant stopped him.

"Minna-san! (Everyone) We will be arriving at Asotnes Resort soon! Please sit back in your seats now and wait till the train has stopped moving to get up. Thank you for riding Skyway Railway, and enjoy your day!" she had said, hiding a smirk behind her all-too-perfect smile. "Thank you!"

With that Rei sat down back in his seat and mouthed a "Sorry" to Tyson.

Looks like they were there. But where is there?

* * *

Me: Hope that was all right!

Thanks for reading.

Salamat po

IloveanimeIlovelife


End file.
